


Días 3: Nieve

by Lerylulu



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, KonTim - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerylulu/pseuds/Lerylulu
Summary: Drabbles con temática navideña para actividad del grupo Edén Slash DCPareja: KonTim
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 1
Collections: 12 dias de Navidad en Eden





	Días 3: Nieve

Conner Kent tenía poco tiempo de existencia y todavía había cosas que le costaba entender. Al no haber tenido infancia y haber nacido como un adolescente, no tuvo la oportunidad de aprender y conocer sobre el mundo y lo que ocurría en él. Afortunadamente, sus amigos Titanes le tenían mucha paciencia.

Era de noche y se encontraba en el salón principal de la torre de los Titanes, observando embelesado por la ventana.

–¿Qué es lo que miras con tanto detenimiento? –Robin que pasaba por allí le preguntó pues le llamó la atención ver al clon de Superman tan distraído.

–La lluvia que está cayendo es muy extraña, aunque se ve bonita –respondió Superboy volteando a ver al pupilo de Batman.

–Eso es porque no es lluvia, sino nieve –explicó el más pequeño, mientras se servía una taza de café–. En esta época del año cae y cubre todo de blanco.

–¿Y cómo es la nieve? –preguntó mostrando mucho interés en lo que su compañero le decía.

–Es fría, pero también suave, como el helado –Robin sonrió ligeramente, pues le encantaba la inocencia de Conne–. Además, se puede jugar con ella. Si nieva toda la noche, mañana podremos salir y divertirnos en la nieve.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Superboy no pudiera dormir de la emoción y apenas salió el sol, fue a despertar a todos sus compañeros para salir a ver la nieve. Todos se abrigaron correctamente y salieron al patio trasero.

Para Conner todo el paisaje era mágico, nunca había visto algo que se sintiera más hermoso y tan real. De pronto, una bola de nieve se estrelló en su cara, haciéndolo olvidar sus ensoñaciones.

–¿Gar, por qué me atacas? –preguntó entre molesto y confundido.

–Es un juego, hermano –Chico Bestia dijo con una amplia sonrisa–. ¡Es divertido! –dijo y acto seguido le lanzó una bola de nieve a Cassie y otra más a Bart.

Le pareció muy curioso aquello, así que decidió probar. Se agachó y tomó un poco de nieve en sus manos. Era suave como había dicho Robin. La moldeó para hacer una bola y se la lanzó a Tim con un gesto divertido. Lamentablemente, no midió la fuerza con la que la arrojó, y la bola impactó como un proyectil en el pecho del más pequeño, lanzándolo un par de metros sobre el suelo.

Con el rostro lleno de preocupación todos corrieron a ver a su líder, semienterrado en la nieve.

–¡Rob, lo siento tanto! –inmediatamente lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó con cuidado adentro del edificio.

Robin estaba experimentando un dolor indecible, pero no se quejaba, pues era parte de su entrenamiento soportarlo, a más de que no quería que Conner se sintiera más culpable.

–¿Te duele mucho? –el rostro de Conner era la muestra viva del arrepentimiento.

–Un poco. Nada que no puedo soportar –intentó mover su brazo izquierdo y solo intentarlo le arrancó un aullido de dolor–. Creo que se me dislocó el hombro.

–¡Perdóname! –volvió a disculparse con pesar–. ¡Si quieres gritarme, o lanzarme algo, siéntete libre de hacerlo! –ofreció tratando de compensar lo que había hecho.

–Ya no te sientas mal, Conner –posó su mano derecha en la mejilla del clon de Superman–. Tú no lo hiciste a propósito, fue un accidente.

Sin que Tim hubiera podido anticiparlo, Superboy se acercó más él y juntos sus labios en un beso suave y cálido.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó Tim con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

–Bart dice que cuando te gusta alguien, debes besarlo para saber si también le gustas.

Tim no sabía que decir y aunque ese beso le había producido un cosquilleo y una emoción que no podía describir, estaba más que seguro que Conner estaba confundiendo las palabras como siempre.

–¿Yo te gusto? –preguntó con escepticismo–. ¿Cómo sabes que te gusto?

–Veamos –se llevó la mano a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo–. Me gusta cuando me explicas cosas que no entiendo, me gusta que cuando te quedas hasta tarde trabajando sin dormir empiezas a hablar contigo mismo. Amo que mi corazón se agite cada vez que te veo y sobre todo me encanta tu sonrisa.

Robin se quedó perplejo frente a esa declaración. ¿Cuándo Conner había aprendido tanto de amor? O más bien ¿Cuándo había aprendido a identificar esas emociones?

–¿No te hace feliz lo que te dije? –Superboy lo miró un tanto decepcionado.

–También me gustas, Conner –sus mejillas estaban rojas, aunque Tim juraría que era por el frío para no aceptar que estaba avergonzado–. Y aunque es un tema que me gustaría discutir más a profundidad contigo, necesito que me lleves a Gotham para que puedan arreglar mi hombro.

–¿Quieres que te lleve a un hospital? –preguntó mientras lo cargaba con sumo cuidado.

–No, iremos a la Baticueva. Verás que me dejaran como nuevo. Además, podremos quedarnos para celebrar la navidad.

–¿La navidad es esa fiesta donde celebran el hipotético nacimiento del hijo de un dios que no están seguro si existe? –Superboy levantó el vuelo para dirigirse hacia donde Tim le había solicitado.

–Así es, pero es una buena excusa para pasar tiempo con las personas que queremos.

–¿Eso significa que si deseas pasar navidad conmigo es porque me quieres? –el rostro de Kon se iluminó con una sonrisa algo inocente.

–¡Por supuesto, mi chico clonado! –ahora fue Tim quien le dio un besó a Conner.

Y así, lo que empezó como un día de nieve, terminaría como una dulce y feliz navidad para Conner y Tim.


End file.
